A visit Home
by Glass Wolf
Summary: Charlie visits home for the first Christmas since Voldemort's defeat. slash PxO


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable Characters They and the world of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling. Any Original characters were created by me and anyone who wants them can use them. Not making any money off of this please don't sue.

Note: This another fic in my Disillusionment verse. It is set the first Christmas post Voldemort's Downfall. To understand the ending you need to have read Breaking the Rules.

As of September Six corrected a mistake where I put Fred instead of George.

WARNING: Slash mentions Percy/Oliver also mentions Charlie/OMC.

A Visit Home.

Charlie Weasley stepped out of the fireplace into his brothers Immaculate flat. A quick glance around told him that his younger brother wasn't home from work yet. He glanced down at his hand to see the stone coin his mother had handed him after his arrival at the burrow when she told him he'd have to stay with Percy. He wasn't looking forward to staying here. It wasn't that he didn't love his younger brother but they had nothing in common. He had originally planned to spend this year's Christmas holidays in Romania at work after taking time off for the wedding but since it was the first Christmas since Fred's death his mother had insisted on inviting everyone. He knew the Grangers were staying in Ron's room while Ron stayed over with George in his flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

He had been told where he was staying and given the stone ring by his mother. Who had informed him, he'd need it to bypass Percy's security spells. Having seen what had happened to the twins in the past when they violated something Percy wanted private, he had been careful to keep it clutched in his hand as he traveled by floo powder. He was surprised when the fire suddenly went emerald and his tall younger brother stepped out. "I was hoping to be here before you." Percy said as he stepped out careful not to track soot on the carpet. "Let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

Charlie fought down the urge to say something sarcastic, the simple fact was his brother had always been extremely polite to strangers or officials but almost rude to his own family. Even after the rift had been mostly mended at times his brother still came off as if his family was an annoyance to him. "How have things been going at the Ministry?" He asked not the least bit interested but it was better than just following along silently.

"About as well as can be expected." Percy said dryly as he opened the door to the Flats small guest bedroom. "Minister Shacklebot is attempting to undo years of corruption and bureaucracy which is no easy task." He seemed to pause then continued. "Several departments seem intent on holding onto every advantage the years of corruption have given them."

Charlie couldn't help but picture territorial dragons fighting over prime mating grounds. "Sounds rough." He said noticing that once again they were lapsing into an uncomfortable silence. "So seeing anyone?"

Percy didn't answer merely turned and shocked Charlie by hugging him. "It's really good to see you Charlie, it's been to long." Percy then seemed to recover his dignity and went right back to acting as if Charlie was just another object under his scrutiny.

"It's good to see you too, Perce." He added wondering what had caused that strangely out of character behavior. " Is there a place I can get cleaned up before we head back to the burrow?" Percy nodded and showed him to a small bathroom in the hall before heading up to his own room to get changed himself.

Never one to go all out with his appearance he finished in relatively little time and was waiting for his brother in the small sitting room of the flat. He was a bit surprised by the amount of quidditch magazines stored neatly under the coffee table. When Percy finally joined him a few minutes later, he decided not to bother asking.

As always the nights leading up to Christmas were incredibly busy at the burrow the fact it was even more packed with people than normal just added to the excitement. He was a bit startled when the small house elf scurried past assisting his mother with laying the table. "Thank you Kreacher." He heard her mother say and the house elf bowed and returned to the kitchen. "He's so much more helpful now." She saw Charlie listening and turned toward him. "Charlie, I was wondering if you find out who your brother Percy is seeing for me?"

He was a bit floored. "Mom why not just ask Percy yourself?" He had never discussed relationships with his siblings since to do so would bring up questions he really didn't want to answer.

He saw his mother frown slightly. "I have asked him but he just changes the subject and that's not like Percy." She looked over at him and he heard the unspoken comment that it was perfectly like him. "I wonder if for some reason he's ashamed of his relationship." She frowned slightly "I really hope he isn't having an affair with his married ex-girlfriend."

"I doubt it." Bill who had been passing by, added his opinion causing Charlie and his mother to turn toward him. "I met the former Ms. Clearwater when Dad was in St. Mungo's." His mother's face clouded briefly and Charlie knew she was thinking about the time her husband had nearly died. "She and I talked for a bit and she said she didn't see much of Percy lately since he was involved with someone from the ministry."

"Maybe he's dating old Battina Blaggersmith." George said walking over to join the conversation. "I saw them talking in Daigon Alley the other day." He looked as if he was enjoying himself at first but when Charlie looked at his eyes there wasn't any real laughter there. Several people near them laughed.

"Battina is merely helping me with a slight logistical problem at work." Percy said joining in suddenly. Charlie noticed that Bill and his mother looked guilty and George's smile actually reached his eyes briefly. Charlie could tell that he still loved watching his brother react to teasing.

Charlie took advantage of the distraction Percy in the flesh was for his mother to slip away. He had no desire to try to find out who if anyone his brother was dating. He'd never cared too much for the social lives of his siblings the only thought he ever spared was hoping that they'd be happy with whoever they ended up with. He saw his father pestering the Hermoine Granger's parents for information on the muggle world.

He made his way over to a chair and grabbing a bottle of Fire whiskey began to indulge in his favorite holiday activity. The simple fact was on the dragon preserve you didn't get to drink much because being sluggish around dragons was just not healthy. He also had to admit it certainly made the holidays pass more smoothly.

It was some time later when he laid his head down in Percy's guest house. He quietly remembered to pull a flask from his luggage and down the contents. It was a simple sobriety potion that would neutralize the alcohol while he slept to prevent a hang over.

He woke up suddenly and quietly listened for what woke him. He had always been a light sleeper a practice that had only increased after taking a job at a dragon preserve. It was never a good idea to sleep too deeply anywhere near dragons even in a protected campsite. "I thought you were spending the Holiday with your parents?" The unmistakable tone of slight reproach was obviously Percy. "I've already told you Charlie is here and I'd rather not have him find out about us." He prepared to turn over and go to sleep, he really had no interest in his brother's latest girlfriend.

"Perce I'll be gone before your brother wakes up; I just wanted to see you." An unmistakably male voice said. "Besides even if he did wake up and see me he'd be a hypocrite to object." Charlie Weasley laid there in shock. "I mean if what you told me you saw him doing with Jacob Towler in that deserted classroom during our third year was true."

He heard Percy's voice take on an irritated tone. "Of course it's true but neither my brother nor I have discussed the fact we have an interest in the same sex in common." He paused. "And I have no desire to discuss it with him."

"Relax I told you I'll be gone before he wakes up." His brother's lover said. It was strange to think that. He'd always assumed he was the only one in his family. He had met other gay wizards and witches but in general it just wasn't something that was talked about in the wizarding world. He sighed most of his relationships had been with muggles and always short lived since he never had much free time and hadn't cared to share the secret of what he was or did for a living. After a while he managed to drift off to sleep.

The next morning as he set down in Percy's small sitting room and wondered who the man had been. He obviously was from Percy's year and someone Percy had known for a long time but truthfully he'd never really paid much attention to anyone outside of his year mates and the quidditch team. Percy walked in dressed for work as always completely prim and proper. "I heard you last night." Charlie blurted out surprising himself. Percy stumbled and blushed. "So you're Gay?"

"I actually like both genders." Percy said calmly and still blushing asked his own question. "And I take it you are only interested in men?" Charlie nodded feeling slightly relieved to finally talk about it with a member of his family. "Does mother know?"

Charlie felt panicky at the very thought. "If she does, she's never said anything." He looked down. "But then again you never said anything about knowing?" Percy blushed even deeper. "So you've known since my final year at Hogwarts?"

Percy nodded and answered calmly. "I walked in on you and Jacob Towler in an abandoned classroom after hours." He looked away. "Fred and George were out sneaking around and I was trying to find them." Charlie was curious how Percy had walked in on them undetected. "I was under a disillusionment charm at the time." He said as if he knew what Charlie had wanted to ask him.

"Do you plan to ever tell Mom about you?" Charlie asked since he doubted Percy could keep it a secret forever. "I mean mom is already worried you're having an affair with a married woman." He saw a flabbergasted look appear on his brothers face.

"I will tell her and the family eventually." Percy said with an oddly determined expression. "I just would prefer to let things get more settled first." Charlie was impressed he had planned to never mention it and just be an old bachelor Uncle to his siblings' kids. "What about you Charlie will you ever tell her?"

Charlie thought about it and said "I never planned on it." He saw his brother didn't seem surprised. "I mean dragon keepers rarely marry so I figured no one would ever suspect." He found himself wondering if Percy told them and they took if well if he'd do the same. "Now I don't know."

He was saved from any further discussion when Percy noticed the clock announced he was now late. "I have to go." Percy said quickly heading over to the fireplace and throwing a sparkling powder into the flames. "I'll introduce you to Oliver tonight." He said as he stepped into the flames.

Charlie was shocked as the name registered. His brother was involved with a semi well-known quidditch player. He set down and glanced at the quidditch magazines wondering what the headlines would be if Percy and Oliver got caught. Deciding to go do something to take his mind off of things he quickly left to find something to do.

Charlie spent the day at the Burrow attempting to help his mother prepare for yet another night's huge dinner. However she seemed more interested in asking him about Percy than in his help. "Did you find out who Percy is seeing?" She asked agitated. "I know Bill says he isn't seeing Penelope behind her husbands back but according to Perkins she has lunch with him ever so often." Charlie wondered why she was so concerned. "I'd hate for him to get into trouble."

Charlie finally couldn't take it anymore. "Mom, I don't know who Percy is seeing but I don't think it's a married woman." He silently added to himself that it wasn't a woman at all. "Why are you so preoccupied with Percy's love life anyway?"

He saw her frown and he was afraid he'd made her mad then she sighed. "I'm worried he'll leave again." She sounded ashamed of that fact. "I just keep wondering if he'll end up choosing someone else over his family again." Charlie just walked up and hugged her. "I couldn't take that again" she said. Charlie stood quietly holding his mother until she had calmed down enough to return to her cooking.

As the day wore on his brother George showed up and he was again reminded that George wasn't the same he seemed to be recovering but at the same time there was obviously something missing something the whole family seemed to tip toe around saying. Charlie knew almost instinctually that his mom worried about Percy simply so she could avoid thinking about the fact Fred wasn't here. Just like he knew they fall felt his loss but no one seemed willing to be the one to mention it.

Just after dinner that night as he was just getting comfortable, his younger brother Percy stood up and said "I have an announcement to make." He nearly choked on his glass of wine. He couldn't believe Percy was going to do this now. He dreaded the reaction his family was still recovering from the shock of losing Fred how they'd take this was anyone's guess and to make matters worse there were all of these guest present. He desperately tried to think of some way to keep his brother form doing this when to his shock his brother simply said. "As of today I am officially a registered Animagus."

Charlie Weasley couldn't help it he just started laughing causing him everyone who had been staring at Percy in shock to turn their attention to him that only made it worse.

The End.


End file.
